Vongola's Distant Echoing Truth
by OracionMist
Summary: There were three guardians other than the seven of Vongola; three that, even loyal, came and went when it pleased. They loved the sky just as much as the other elements. The Stars that are the guiding lights. The Moon that stands even unseen. The Comet that waits to bring a new age. How will the Decimo fair with their return? Possible yaoi, OMC centric, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**A/N: Hello! OracionMist here, and it's been a long time since I'd updated. This is a new story that's been bothering me to simply write it. I'd also like to announce that I'm also working on all my other stories. I just hate my computer right now; having to rewrite chunks of my chapters multiple times on multiple different stories is painful, but they will all be updated as fast as I can type.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and not Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hibiki could only sigh as he wandered around the small town of Namimori. Hibiki Vermillion, a first year high school student that moved here with his older brother, Yuuto, and younger brother, Minoru, from Tokyo for some peaceful life away from the city. He was on the short side of 165 cm, a semi-wavy main of bluish-black hair that reached the nape his neck and framed his annoyingly feminine face with sharp midnight blue eyes. He wore casual clothes of a purple t-shirt under a black jacket, blue jeans, black boots, and a chain necklace with a medium sized charm of a skull with a stitched up grin and eyes and small bat wings.

A publicly known fact about the 16 year old was that he and his brothers were the members of a band deriving from bits of their names, YuKiNo. He couldn't say that he felt popular, but he never liked people swarming around him in his old school; he was sure that Minoru was just as thankful as he was when Yuuto said they were moving.

"But this town feels empty." He thought aloud, it seemed like the place was waiting for something big.

"Ha! Take that Dame-Tsuna!"

"A runt like you can't do anything!" Boys yelled not too far away before the sound of someone being hit followed.

A pained-filled shriek cried out making the raven haired teen quietly run to the source, which was an alley, to see three middle school boys surrounding who was probably "Dame-Tsuna" and kicking him.

Deciding that enough was enough, Hibiki stepped forward and called out, "Cut it out, you brats!"

The three stopped and turned around with scowls as the one that seemed to be the leader shouted in an attempt to intimidate him, "Who do you think you are to stop us, pretty boy?"

He wasn't deterred and ran before side kicking the leader in the shoulder and making him slam into the alley walls. He didn't want to cause serious damage, just get the point across. "Leave, or I'll do worse."

Needless to say, the two grabbed their leader and ran out of the alley with a scream of promising revenge. Taking the chance to finally see who he'd saved, it was a small spiky haired brunette that had to be a first year in middle school. "Hey, they're gone. You're okay now." Hibiki gently spoke as he knelt down to the boy.

He tensed before slowly uncurling to see franticly glance around to see if the cost was clear before staring at his savior in the eyes. Chestnut brown met midnight blue for a split second before the boy quickly stood to bow in gratitude, "Th-thank you for saving me!"

The older teen didn't expect him to get up so energetically after having been beaten up, but stood as well and waved it off, "You don't have to thank me, I just did what anyone would do when I was passing by. I'm Hibiki Vermillion by the way, I just moved here from Tokyo a couple hours ago with my brothers."

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. People normally call me Dame-Tsuna though." Tsuna's eyes saddened at the thought of uttering his own nickname.

Hibiki frowned, "That's not a nice nickname you have there, Tsuna. Don't your friends stand up for you in school?"

The brunette gave a glum smile, "If I had any, that is. No one would want to be friends with me. I'm a complete klutz, no good at sports, have bad grades, and always get to school late."

The blue eyed high school student sweat dropped, those were definitely not good combinations for a person, but grinned, "Then I'll be your friend and hang out with you!"

Tsuna's eyes widened with hope before Hibiki continued, "Is what I'd like to say, but I'm a high school student so I might have a bit of a problem, what with being in different schools…"

"Oh… Well it's okay, Vermillion-san. You don't have to be my friend if it troubles you."

The disappointment was rather obvious despite the words. "I still meant it about being friends though. You can be friends with my brothers, Yuuto and Minoru too. Minoru's going to be a second year, so you can hang out with him during lunch and all that!"

"I-I couldn't have you make your brother spend time with me, Vermillion-san!" The small doe eyed boy frantically protested.

Hibiki just laughed, "Minoru won't hate you or anything, Tsuna. In fact, he might like you, since he doesn't like being around a lot of people. Yuuto-niichan will probably be at home so he might try something like picking us up to and from school, you'll be able to meet him then."

Th-then, thank you Vermillion-san!" Tsuna bowed again after giving a beaming smile.

"Just call me Hibiki, you might get my brothers and I confused by using our last names with the three of us."

The brunette turned red at the idea of calling someone he'd just became friends with by his given name so quickly, but Hibiki did have a point. "O-okay, Hibiki-san."

The blue eyed teen grinned before he felt his phone vibrate. Checking the time to see that it was nearing dinner time, Hibiki glanced back at Tsuna, "Looks like it's time for me to go, Tsuna. I'll meet you some time?"

The raven haired teen was already gone before Tsuna could reply, but he was happy to have gained a brand new friend by chance. Little did he know, this was the signal of the start of a new type of life.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter one! Yes, it's alarming short in comparison to all my start-up chapters, but I figured that this would be a good stopping point. Hopefully I didn't make Hibiki over-powered, but I can't say it's surprising for a high school student to beat a middle school kid though...**

**On another note, I'll do a quick overview of my OMC trio, but you'll learn more about them in later chapters.**

**Hibiki Vermillion is the middle brother of the Vermillion family, his age, currently in the story, is 17 and a first year in high school (10th grade for those in the U.S.). He is also the Comet Guardian, and the more photographed sibling of the band YuKiNo; working a side-model job in Tokyo. **

**Yuuto Vermillion is the oldest brother at a current age of 25, and is the main caretaker for his younger brothers. He is the Star Guardian, and the positive sibling of YuKiNo; as well as working as a novelist under a pen name of Yori Toru.**

**Minoru Vermillion is the youngest brother at the age of 15, and currently a second year in middle school (8th grade in the U.S.). He is the Moon Guardian, and the cold sibling of YuKiNo; working as a mangaka under the pen name Miru Verno.**

**I know it isn't much, and I will try to make these three not over-powered. I would also like to mention that any songs that these three will be singing are 100% _MY_ songs written myself, to fit with this story.**

**I will also state that I will be posting as many updates as I can, before rushing back to many of my projects that were shoved to me in these last few months. I also still have writer's block for my fight scenes, so I'm still working on that.**

**Till Next Time**

**Please review and favorite!**


End file.
